1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trade order system and method, and more particularly, to a system and method that enables users to define, apply, and benefit from, trade orders or parts thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Online trading systems of financial commodities have become standard. Many private investors are using such trading systems via the Internet. However, conventional online trading systems usually feature a very limited set of functionality regarding the definition and customizing of trade orders. In addition, especially non-professional online traders are oftentimes faced with non-intuitive user interfaces for defining and interacting with trade orders. Furthermore, while there is a growing variety of online market research tools and market research services available, online traders typically still have to depend on their own expertise to transform received market intelligence into corresponding trade orders.